mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi
280px |Caption=Artwork from Super Mario 3D World |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Rare Luigi Shazzo's Paper Luigi ShinRyoga's Version Kart Fighter Luigi SM853's Edit Warner's Version aperson98's Edit Pingurules' Version Mugenfan's Symbiote Edit Chaseallendiaz's Edit SSBB Luigi SSBM Version Silver Luigi Mama Luigi Sugio Luigi Luigi Clones Retarted Luigi Retarted Super Luigi Big Glitchy Retarted Luigi NES Luigi KoopaKingdom.com's Luigi S.Nara's Luigi BIS Luigi Arcade Luigi Stickman14's Version Tanicfan22's Luigi Edit Tako's Version SSF Luigi Mario11766's Mario&Luigi mariotime's Version Camillo's Version Luigi Collection Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!! FireMarioFireLuigi65's Symbiote Luigi Edit Luigi Brando Pesky Plumber Luigi Luigi Brando-Type-A KOF Luigi Dead Luigi SMW Luigi R-Luigi (Password:LUIGI) Symbiote Luigi Pigto Luigi You Deserve Death LuigiTheYoshi11's GoldLuigi Evil Luigi Master Luigi}} Luigi 'is Mario's younger, taller, and slightly thinner twin brother. Luigi has assisted and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi had gained his own identity and personality. In M.U.G.E.N, the two most commonly used versions of Luigi are ShinRyoga's and Warner's versions. These two are also the most commonly edited versions. He's one of the characters that have been created many times. ShinRyoga & NeoAnkh's Super Luigi This version of Luigi was created by ShinRyoga. It is pretty much the same character as his Super Mario, other than sounds have been changed to match Luigi's and it uses Super Mario's second palette; newer versions have the "y" value increased in the .cns file to make Luigi appear taller, while compromising the sprite quality of the character. It is faster and can jump higher than Super Mario. Super Luigi plays identically to Super Mario, having the same weak base attack and standard defense, but huge combo versatility. Super Luigi, like Super Mario, has the infamous "brutal" AI, which is able to perform complex combos in a short time that can lock down inexperienced players within seconds if not dealt with. However, his combos are nothing if he is unable to pull them off. The easiest way to deal with Super Luigi is to stun him. By doing so, he is unable to move, giving you the chance to do a combo and turn the tides in your favor. Characters with projectiles can also keep Super Luigi at bay, though they still need to watch out for his fireballs. 'Matrix Luigi + or In this mode, Luigi gains the power of the Matrix which is shown as a green matrix like aura that follows him whenever he moves. The main benefits you gain from this form is that you can perform combos much more faster allowing you to gain more hit combo attacks double then what he could do normally. However, the downsides is that he can't do as much damage, meaning you will need to hit your opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal, he cannot grab his opponent and he cannot use EX specials. Matrix Luigi can only use Super Flame as hyper. 'Ghost Luigi' + or In this mode, you fight as the spirit version of Luigi shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this is that Luigi is invincible in this state and can't receive any damage or be hit by his opponents. It also gives you a full power bar allowing you to use a hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However this ability comes with a big cost, your health will start to drop until its all gone meaning you have to battle your opponent fast. This version of Luigi is not suitable for long battles (eg. boss battles). Ghost Luigi can use the 3 hypers. 'Stone Luigi' + or In this mode, you play as the stone version of Luigi. This version of Luigi is based on when he wears the Tanooki suit. When playing as him, the main advantages are that you can deal more damage, have a higher defense against attacks and gain a new special attack themed around the Tanooki suit ability. However, the disadvantages of this ability is that Luigi moves around slower, his fireballs becomes useless as they stay in one place (excepted if you press in air), you can't jump as high as normal and the power bar degrades slowly. Stone Luigi can use none of the 3 hypers. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 (55 in Matrix Luigi) *Defence: 110 'Movelist' 'Specials' | EX Version uses 1000 power| }} | EX Version uses 1000 power| }} | EX Version uses 1000 power| }} | While guarding Uses 2000 power| }} | EX Version uses 1000 power Not usable in Stone Luigi mode| }} | EX Version uses 1000 power|}} |Ghost Luigi mode only|}} |Press , , or for explosion. Requires 1000 power. Stone Luigi mode only|}} |Requires 3000 power and low life Uses 1000 power Matrix Luigi mode only|}} 'Hypers' |Becomes for limited time after use Uses 3000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} SM853's Edit Like Mario, Luigi has been edited by SM853 and has been given many new abilities such as an new intro against Mario. Also, most of his hypers have been replaced by new ones, and the only hyper that is still usable is the Invincible Star. He also changed the color of his overalls to a more purple-like color just like in Super Mario World and Brawl. SM853 recently updated Mario and Luigi with new intros, palettes, and other things. 'Hypers' |Uses 3000 power.| }} Pingurules' Super Edit! Luigi Like Mario and Wario, Luigi has been updated for a special intro. This time, it is against Super Mario (ShinRyoga's version/Pingurules' version). However, the intro is slightly broken. Some sprites were taken from R-Luigi. He has got his power charge back, but at a cost. He cannot use his EX fireball and Coin Punch by pressing X and Y. You have to press X and Z or Y and Z. He also has a defense and attack boost,defense from 100 to 110 and attack from 50 to 60. However, Mario's attack is STILL higher than this Luigi's.(65) The maniacal laughter sounds were taken from Luigi's Mansion and the "What?!" sound was taken from the flash animation:Because you're Toad on YouTube. Luigi said that when Mario said a very gross idea on what to do to Yoshi. New move x+y:Power charge Tanicfan22's Super Luigi Edit This Edit has the same features as Tanic's Mario edit. It has new portraits, SF3 hitsparks, a super hammer stop, an alternate icon and a hyper portrait supposedly like Pingurules's Edit. He has a "Power Charge" and a new soundpack. Warner's SSB Luigi This Luigi is a Super Smash Bros. styled Luigi created by Warner. It is a sprite swap of N64Mario's Pocket SSB Luigi, being much larger in size and having a different appearance. This character is almost the exact opposite of Super Luigi. While the aforementioned character has a strong AI with weak attack power and smooth combos, this Luigi has a weak AI with strong attack power and choppy combos akin to Super Smash Bros. This Luigi is simpler to use than Super Luigi and easier to master, *(However The Supers May Be A Little Tricky To Perform)making it a better choice for beginners and even some experienced players. This Luigi's weaknesses come from the fact that he has no way to deal with blocking. The only way he can guard any of his opponent's attacks is if he deploys his shield, lasting for a short time if not put away. If the shield breaks, Luigi will be momentarily stunned, leaving him wide open for any oncoming attacks. None of this Luigi's attacks penetrate blocks. This Luigi isn't agile, either- he is significantly slower than Super Luigi and lacks in-depth attack options outside a range of fireballs, Luigi Cyclones, Smash Attacks, and supers if you play as this Luigi if you spam fireballs you can easily KO your victim. This version of Luigi has physics near exactly, if not exactly, the same to Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. This means that if you know a great combo (Like Down-Air to Up-Special), chances are you can do it in this version. This character can be a weapon of mass destruction if you are good with Luigi in Super Smash Bros. 64. Aperson98 edited Warner's Luigi to have his SSBB moveset and to have his real voice in SSBB instead of the high pitched Mario voice. 'Specials' Fireball - Luigi Cyclone - + Super Jump Punch - + Green Missile - + (Aperson98's Brawl edit only) 'Supers' 'Aperson98's version' Super Fireball - + Negative Zone - + 'Original Version Supers' Super Fireball- Super Uppercut- Super Tornado- Luigi Segami(Pingurules) This Luigi is made by Pingurules. It may look like another edit out of Warner's Luigi, but it uses just his sprites. It has combat-style moves and can chain almost like Super Luigi by ShinRyoga. This Luigi has the most amount of specials and supers, including throwing Targets (Break The Targets!) However, it has palette problems that Pingurules cannot fix, so he released it just like that, hoping that someone kind enough will fix the palette problems. 'Specials' Hand Smash- Fireball- Luigi Uppercut- Luigi Tornado- Jump Kick- Sweep Kick- Head Smash- Running Punch- Flip Kick- Drill Luigi- Target- 'Supers' Luigi Time- (Requires 1000 power) Super Fireball- (Requires 1000 power) Super Uppercut- (Requires 1000 power) Super Tornado- (Requires 1000 power) Megavolt- (Requires 1000 power) Mushroom- (Requires 1000 power) Break The Targets- (Requires 1000 power)* Starman Power-up- (Requires 3000 power) Brother Attack- (Requires 3000 power) Super Luigi Kart- (Requires 3000 power)* *In next update Ultumate Luigi Ultumate Luigi is an Unfinished Luigi that will be edited out of Warner's. R-Luigi An extremely cheap edit of Luigi sporting an edited stance, new attacks, powerful kill codes such as Chaos/F1 Killer and OTHK and a BGM. This Luigi can kill characters like F1 or G Magaki by capturing the helper using the Chaos Method. Originally, this character was extremely rare and hard to find, but over the recent years many users have found link for it. R-Luigi is argubly one of the strongest Luigi edits alongside Eternal Second Runner Up. Symbiote Super Luigi Symbiote Luigi is an evil alternative version of Luigi. Yagoshi made a Symbiote Luigi from Warner's Luigi. Mugenfan made a Symbiote Super Luigi with Shinryoga's NeoAnkhI's version of Luigi. It is simply a palette-swap of the original Super Luigi. Mama Luigi Main article: Mama Luigi This is yet another clone of Luigi based off of the famous internet meme Mama Luigi. He wears a blue shirt with green overalls, the costume Luigi wore in the Super Mario World cartoon, and has a voice-pack containing various phrases from the cartoon. Luigi Clones Warner's Luigi Clones is a MUGEN Character that is the original Luigi but with the Clone code, and SSBB/Mario sound-pack. It was made by Tanicfan22. On another round, it will make the dizzy anim, but another clones, will make it again. Pocket SSB Luigi A pocket sized Super Smash Bros. Luigi created by N64Mario. He is almost the same as SSB Luigi, but a smaller target, and more difficult to try and outwit. Using rapid attacks will make him repetitively roll away to your opposite side, making him even more elusive to hit. Using small characters is the key to KO him quicker, but he still has some strategy that is nigh unreadable at certain points. Paper Luigi Paper Luigi is one of the many variations of Luigi; arguably, this one is one of the most often found. He was created by Shazzo, Like other Shazzo's Character's, he is a spriteswap of CvS Style Axel Stone by Actarus. Tanicfan22 has also edited this character. Super Paper Luigi Super Paper Luigi is a W.I.P of Pingurules. Apparently, it is a spriteswap of Tom, with other basic attacks. His Jerry summon was changed into a Yoshi summon, and modified his barrage attack completely, changing it into something like Super Mario's hammer smash. Now he plays in a MVC style. Fighting Luigi This Luigi has sprites are from a Powerstar Flash movie at New Grounds. It was made by Chaseallendiaz. Ths one uses a MvC template and is incomplete, as he still has Guile's voice and some silhouette sprites appear when doing certain moves. Pingurules made a edited version of his Fighting Luigi that has some sprites from Tako's SNES Luigi, a Mario helper in which he comes running in holding Yoshi, then he kicks him to the enemy. Also he now has a Luigi voicepack, and he has more win poses, and attacks, though it may be unavalible. SNS' SSBB Luigi This Luigi is from Super Smash Bros Brawl. There are also SSBB versions of Mario, Yoshi, and Wario. It's worth noting that these characters are disliked for many reasons. Mainly the sprites, as they are just screenshots from SSBB. Like SNS' other characters this Luigi is cheap and on some screenpacks like IMT the intro will have a warp pipe jump out instead of Luigi and the sound is missing. He may be a shotoclone, as he has a Shin Shoryoken. Unlike the others, he also uses items from the game, like the hammer and a Koopa Shell. When he does Negative Zone, he can cause the opponent to glitch out, and it's unblockable. Fortunately, his A.I. is less brutal than Mario's, but he will spam the cheap Negative Zone attack at full power. Plom-1-00's Luigi (SSBM) This version of Luigi is a chibi character, but has moves based off of SSBM. This version is created by Plom5-1-00. Stickman14's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) This Luigi uses edited sprites from Mario and Luigi Super Star Saga and has five hypers, including a hard-to-trigger instakill Shun Goku Satsu and PSI Rockin. mariotime's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) mariotime's Luigi has additional moves from SSB. He also created Mario. For his only hyper, he can summon ghosts. Camillo's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) Another version is made by Camillo, named Superstar Luigi. This one is slightly cheaper, he has a brutal spinning attack, in which he is invincible through, and a cheap, unblockable Mario striker. He has a power charge, and several hyper combos, although their timings don't work properly, so the enemy may be able to block or counter attack. He's missing some air attacks, and only has two intros and winposes. Famicom Luigi This Luigi is from SMB3 NES, and was made by SUGIO, a contributor for Famicom Mugen, which this character was made for, though the char isn't on his website; as such, this character is hard to find. This Luigi has moves from Super Smash Bros. and some original NES style moves. Also, he has a problem where he can hurt his teamates with any of his attacks and hypers. He can also summon Yoshi, but it can hurt him too. 6tails6 WIP's 6tails6 is currently working on a SMB3 Luigi, a Mario vs. DK Luigi, and a Tanooki Luigi, they could be released soon. YouTube Poop Luigi : Main article: YouTube Poop Luigi This Luigi is by Jedipolice it's a spriteswap of Woody, so Jenngra505 told him to make v2 with his own coding. So far his V2 has a new helper which is The King and a spaghetti throw. Youtube Poop Gay Luigi This Luigi is a WIP of Pingurules. It contains sprites from a Youtube Poop maker called Gloin1994, and he gave some of his sprites to him. It was originally going to be abandoned, but he decided to redo it. Super Luigi 64 Super Luigi 64 is a W.I.P of Pingurules. It has some of Youtube Poop Luigi's sprites, but with moves as cheap as Super Mario 64's. 'Movelist' 'Hypers' - Tennis Level 1 - Tennis Level 3 - Repelling Kick (uses 800 power) + - Kart Level 1 + - Kart Level 2 - Raging Demon - Nonsentical Nonsense Retarded Luigi Retarded Luigi is a spriteswap of Warner's Luigi, created by Idiot. It contains stolen sprites from a lot of M.U.G.E.N characters, and the sounds are also stolen. 'Retarted Super Luigi' Retarded Super Luigi is a spriteswap of Shinryoga's Luigi. it contains stolen sprites from a lot of mugen chars and the sounds are also stolen. 'Big Glitchy Retarted Luigi' Big Glitchy Retarted Luigi is a sprite swap of Warner's Luigi. It contains stolen sprites from a lot of mugen chars and the sounds are also stolen. It was made by Idiot and X(ALERKINA2)X. Hotel Luigi :Main Article: Hotel Luigi CD-i Luigi is a playable character from the Phillips CD-i game called "Hotel Mario". His character was made by Gruntzilla94. However, unlike his Robotnik and Moar Krabs, his Hotel Luigi and Hotel Mario are not still images, but in fact several He is Shown in MANY Youtube Poops in Fact His Most Famous Voice Was When He Sayed "I Hope She Made Lots Of Spaghetti". A better version was done by N64Mario & TMasta which is an edit of Warner's Luigi and goes well with Super Hotel Mario. NES Luigi its Was Made by LUIGIMAN, the smaller version when he has no mushroom power. It has only one attack, and that is an instant-kill. To trigger it, you have to press or its Very Weak And Seams To Use Mario's Nes Sprites Because His Icon is Mario Colors Meaning He is Some Sort Of Palette Swap Or Something He Seams To Kung Fu Man As A Base Because He Uses Kung Fu Man's Coding. KoopaKingdom.com's Luigi This version of Luigi was from KoopaKingdom.com's full MUGEN game, Super Smash Bros. Extinction (DEMO version) He is a spriteswap of MK's Liu Kang and is very cheap and some of his animations are broken as well as some Liu Kang sprites are still there, There is also a Metal and Shadow version with the latter being a swap of Motaro. S.Nara's Luigi This Luigi's sprites are from the SSBB promotion snapshots, It is cheap with combos when played as, and freezes up the game when it uses its dizzy animation. Arcade Luigi This version of Luigi is from the Arcade game Mario Bros. It is a Spriteswap of Kung Fu Man and has random sounds from other characters. It is also very cheap and has 10000 power bars. Tako's Luigi (SMW) This verison of Luigi has no specials or hyper moves, but has an easy AI to go up against. This Luigi only has three attacks. Super Smash Flash Luigi (SSF) This version of Luigi has sprites taken from the Super Smash Flash game from Newgrounds. Its only attack is to shoot fire balls. He also only has one sprite. Mario is also made from the same game. Mario11766's Mario & Luigi (SMB3 GBA) This version uses Luigi and Mario into one whole character. They can't separate or split up, the sprites came from SMB3 for GBA, but they are a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man. They are also very small. Super Kouji Super Kouji plays in a simlar style to Super Masao, as such he can be very cheap, and plays like a KOF character (Power Charge and Evading) He also has better sprites, and many more cheap palettes, but has less hypers, balanced out by them being cheaper than Masao's. He was made by Karai, who made several other characters in a simlar style, as they all orignated from a japanese Java game. Luigi in a Kart D10D10D10 made a Luigi where he is in a kart, but he cant attack. He is useful as a punching bag. Another MLSS Luigi Similarly to Camiios, and Mariotimes version, there is also a Luigi with edited M&L Superstar sprites. It has many attacks from the other MLSS Luigi's. However, this character is in just one video, so he may be offline. It also may be a edit of Shazzo's SMB Luigi. Pesky Plumber Luigi Currently, Pingurules is working on a Pesky Luigi similar to Ermac won's Pesky Mario, but it will play like Ken instead. Duelpiccolo is also making a Pesky Luigi and Rapthemonkey is also making one. He may also have been a WIP by Ermac Won due to some intro coding in Pesky Mario's flies titled Pesky Plumber Luigi (Luigi EMW v1).Warioman was possibly also making a Pesky Luigi too but it's status is unkown. Mario11766 also made one. Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!! A cheap Luigi called Luuiiiigiiiiiiiiiiii!! was made by STG, attacks with missiles, Metal Slug robots, and even making a falling A-Bomb destroy the screen, making this one of the cheapest defeatable Luigis for mugen. (not to mention that his overall damage goes up when health is low) This character was very rare and hard to find until Captain Russia found it and reuploaded it to 4shared. FireMarioFireLuigi65's Symboite Luigi edit Due to Yagoshi's Symboite Luigi edit being offline and not available for download, FMFL65 decided to make his own Warner's Luigi edit. He is overpowered and has the voices changed. Luigi Brando A strange Luigi that plays similar to Dio Brando, he even has a stand. He uses poorly edited Warner Luigi sprites, that are somewhat misaligned, he also has a intro with himself. Strangely, when he is KO'd twice, Spongebob appears. Luigi Brando-Type-A A cheap edit of Luigi Brando in which is F1 proof, has OTHK and has a glowing effect making him fairly hard to kill. MUGENX's Luigi MUGENX was making a Luigi, but he may be canceled, due to MUGENX not having any work done on his characters for a while. Fighting Luigi Original MvC Another edit of Fighting Luigi exits, but it's a unfinished spriteswap of Fighting Mario. It is offline, and is made by Pingurules' sister, Gay Eevee. Master Luigi Another edit of Super Luigi exits. It's very cheap, since it can call clones of himself few of them being Mario sized and it also has a power charge. It also has a three cheaper palates one of them being a Wario one making him have a bit more attack and defence. Theres also two fire palates one of them having a ton of attack and defence, and the other one having a lot more attack and defence witch is the 12P. Tanicfan's SMW Luigi Tanicfan22 just released a SMW Luigi. It still has a KFM base, but can throw fireballs. It only has that one special and hyper. Dreamy Luigi Zobbes is going to make Dreamy Luigi from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team as a Future W.I.P. He is said to be a cheap character which will be his first ever cheap character. He will be worked on after Tepig and Tobuscus. KOF Luigi This Luigi is just a palletteswap of Sephiroth200X's Mario. He's still named Super Mario, and still has Mario sound effects. Dead Luigi This version of Luigi is an joke edit of ShinRyoga's Luigi. It automatically kills himself before the round begins, making the opponent the winner instantly. SuperMario193281's Silver Luigi This Luigi is a cheap edit by SuperMario193281. He has the ability to spawn and collect coins(the more he gets the more his attack, making him deadly after 150 coins), regenerate his health and use overpowered attacks. His AI spams his Hammer hyper at times. He contains a silver palette that cannot be viewed through a character maker. LuigiTheYoshi11's Gold Luigi This Luigi is a edit of SuperMario193281's Silver Luigi. Only now he has a gold palette that can also not be viewed by a character maker. Rare Luigi Rare Luigi is a palette swap of Rare Mario made by Rami Gomes. Fue Luigi This Luigi is a Cheap edit of Luigi. His AI spams his Luiginoid Attack from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, he can spawn 3 Luigi clones and 1 giant one it was made by SuperMario193281. NES Luigi There is another NES Luigi, but it may be a KFM swap. It also may be being made for another NES fighter.(Not Famicom Fighters) Trivia *ShinRyoga's Super Luigi is literally his and Neo Ankh's Super Mario character, but with a different voicepack, and its xscale and yscale values changed to 0.99 and 1.2, respectively. *Pingurules' Super Luigi 64 was originally intended to be YTP Luigi as an update, but since he saw Stickman14's Super Mario 64 Edit also has a SGS, he renamed it. *When ShinRyoga's Luigi wins with its normal palette and that he still has 1000 life or over (the life can be increased in the Options menu), a pink aura emanates from him. *The unfinished Fighting Luigi has a hyper where can turn into Cyclops' silhouette. *ShinRyoga's Luigi does nothing in his intro if he is facing ShinRyoga's Mario, and Pingurules' and SM853's version made a special intro. *Pingurules named his version of Luigi "Luigi Segami" because many people called the brothers' surname as Mario, and although he knew they didn't have a surname, he created one, "Segami", because it is Italian, like the brothers. Videos Video:MUGEN Shadow The Hedgehog Vs. Luigi File:PR Mario mugen 6 A crappy edit of Fighting Luigi vs Fighting Mario Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Cheap Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:80's Characters Category:Shoto Clone Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Caucasians Category:Italian Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Kart Fighter Category:Ice Element Users Category:Spriteswaps Category:Prefixed Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Edited Characters Category:Explosives Users Category:Creepypasta Characters